


He Heard the Sound of Her Wings

by StephaniD



Category: Doctor Who (2005), The Sandman (Comics)
Genre: Gen, Regeneration
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-28
Updated: 2014-02-28
Packaged: 2018-01-14 00:58:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1246732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StephaniD/pseuds/StephaniD
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When the Doctor regenerates, Death comes to take his last form. This is her talking to his ninth, tenth, and eleventh regenerations in turn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Nine

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't gone back and rewatched the regeneration episodes, so this doesn't word-for-word adhere to canon.

He heard the sound of her wings. "Hello, again." The man in the leather jacket watched his body burn with a golden glow, not bothering to do more than glance up at the pale woman by his side. She'd been here all the other times, no reason she'd stop now. Still in black clothes, wild black hair, silver ankh necklace.   
"An honorable death, if that makes you feel any better." She laid a hand on his shoulder. He shrugged noncommittally.   
"Hope Rose'll be alright." He muttered to himself.   
"I'd like to apologize for my sister, as well. Doubtless you felt her hook in your hearts. And that my younger brother wasn't there to help in the war. We're kind of dysfunctional. But you managed to keep away from my youngest sister."   
He didn't respond, just watched his body and rubbed an ear.   
"Still not ginger." He murmured. "I never have the presence of mind to focus on hair color."   
"Well, you've still got more tries."   
"Who's your youngest sister?"   
"Delirium. To you she probably looks like a human or Gallifreyan teenager, crazy colored hair, mismatched eyes. Has trouble keeping up a conversation. You'd know her if you saw her. Anyway, it's time to go, Doctor."   
"Yes." He sighed, and walked away with her.


	2. Ten

He heard the sound of her wings and offered the woman a smile as she materialized in the TARDIS, her Eye Of Horus made-up eyes kind.   
"Hello again, old friend." He managed a smile, despite what her appearance meant.   
Sexy didn't like her, gears grinding to voice her displeasure, but she was also concerned for her Thief, knowing what would happen.   
"You're going." She told him. "You know it's bad to wait."   
"Just a little while longer." 

She stood by as he bid farewell to his friends, finally falling in the snow as an Ood appeared, then more. She smiled at the kind race, singing to the pained man in the suit.   
"Come on, Doctor, you know you have to." He staggered to the TARDIS, managing to pilot her despite his imminent death.   
"I don't want to go." He told her, eyes full of tears.   
"You don't have a choice." She replied sadly. "We both know you're going." With that a golden glow burst violently from every inch of exposed skin.   
"Ah, I really shouldn't put it off." He stood next to her, observing his body. "And no companion around to help. Hope I can get to the Zero Room. I know, Old Girl." He laid a noncorporeal hand on the console, the TARDIS groaning and pitching as her Thief suffered.   
"It's time to go, Doctor." The woman held out her hand.   
"Yes." He sighed, and walked away with her.


	3. Eleven

He heard the sound of her wings, but didn't turn round to greet her yet. Amelia... He wasn't sure if his Old Girl was trying to ease his pain, or if he was hallucinating.  
"This should be the last time we meet." He told her weakly.  
"Not according to my older brother." She smiled. He slammed out of himself and into a non-corporeal form.  
"That was fast." He held a hand to his head, though it was impossible for him to be lightheaded or anything of the sort, intangible as he was. He watched the small woman staring at his new form. "You'll be alright, Clara Oswald." He smiled. He began walking away with the pale woman, though he tried to turn round when he heard that his new self didn't know how to pilot the TARDIS, she grabbed his arm with great strength and pulled him along.  
"You know you can't interact with them. It's time to go, Doctor. Come on, perhaps a visit to my older brother will help." She soothed, hand still hard on his bicep. He relented and continued with her to whatever was next.


End file.
